I Never Noticed
by BorededYunYun
Summary: Kagome is starting to give-up on InuYasha seeing that he obviously loves Kikyo after all the times ditching the team for her. After coming back from her time for a break, she started to find other guys attractive…
1. Default Chapter

**A/N** Hey people! Guess what? I'M BACK ON FANFICTION! I've been away from it for a very long time so you may noticed my style of writing and such has changed and matured ;; Just hope I don't stop in the middle of writing this… So if you happen to enjoy "I've Never Noticed" and it's been over a month since I've updated, start e-mailing and bug me! If you don't... T.T Oh well, it's my third fanfic I've ever written. The first one was kind of corrupted and insulting… so I deleted it.

Kagome is starting to give-up on InuYasha seeing that he obviously loves Kikyo after all the times ditching the team for her. After coming back from her time for a break, she started to find other guys attractive…

And, sadly, I don't own InuYasha. That is all I have to say, you may go on and read now.

--

****

**"I've Never Noticed…"**

_By BorededYunYun_

**Chapter One****: _Why does he do this to me…?_**

The sun was setting while InuYasha and the others were looking for some place to stay or camp along a river side. Slowly, dark clouds from a distance were coming in. They were all tired and hungry after a day of defeating another demon with a shard. The jewel was almost a quarter from completion. As they walked farther and farther, there was still no village in sight.

"Hey! There's a nice spot! It may not be a hut, but it has some kind of roof!" Shippo pointed out a huge rock that sat on two smaller ones in the front, enough room for all. It seems that someone else must've camped there before them since a fireplace has been set-up with leftover firewood.

"Good eye, Shippo," praised Miroku giving Shippo a little pat on the head.

All did their usual routines. InuYasha and Kirara went to get some fish from the river. Kagome unpacked a couple of things and unrolled sleeping bags she bought. Miroku was lucky that he didn't have to do much since the firewood was already there so he meditated nearby. As for Sango and Shippo, they started the fire itself.

In no time, they were gathered around the fire waiting for the fish to be roasted in silence. It's just one of those times where everyone is too tired to do almost anything. A couple of times, Kagome missed her mouth while she was eating.

Just when they finished, Kagome blinked as a raindrop hit her nose. It wasn't long 'till it started pouring. They quickly went under the rock and went straight to sleep without trouble except for InuYasha. It was his turn for looking out for any demons that happens to bother them. Just when InuYasha was about to fall asleep, his nose picked up something. It was faint because of the nice, damp smell of rain but it came to his attention right away. He thought and made sure whose scent it was. It was certain that this scent belonged to…

_Kikyo…_ He thought. He didn't hesitate to dash into the night following the scent.

_Why… why now?_ He started to have mixed feelings. Confusion and sad because they haven't bumped into each other for months. But slightly happy that he gets to see her again. Then guilt and confusion again thinking about how Kagome going to react if she knew he fled off to Kikyo again. He knew he had to be more aware of his actions without being so easily distracted …somehow. Then a snake-like creature soared by.

_A soul-collecting demon. I must be close_. InuYasha sped up, following the demon. It wasn't long until he has reached a woman on a tree accepting souls from the swarm of demons. _Kikyo…_ He slowed down and dazed at the miko.

"InuYasha," the miko spoke as she came down from the tree and walked closer to the hanyou. He did not move, just watched as the miko stepped in front of him. Their faces were not far apart as she touched his soft cheek. "It has been awhile."

"Huh… Where am I?" Kagome said as she found herself in pure darkness. She panicked a little as she searched for someone or something. Nothing. She got up and started running not knowing where she was going. Then she saw a familiar silhouette. As Kagome got closer, she could see someone wearing a red, baggy kimono with dog ears. Of course she recognized it right away. "InuYasha! InuYasha, over here!" She sped up calling his name approaching him. She tapped his shoulders as he turned around "InuYasha! Didn't you hear m… AHH!!" What she saw was definitely not InuYasha's face.

"Ah, a young lost miko, I see." He grabbed her shoulders pushing her down pinned.

"Na- Nakaru…! GET AWAY FROM ME! INUYASHA! HELP! INUYASHA!"

"You're wasting your breath, he's nowhere close and even he was, he would be a little distracted by someone far more interesting than you."

She stopped jerking and stared at the demon's eyes. _What is he talking about…?_ She shook her head to snap out of it before anything bad might happen. "You- you'll never get the jewel from me!"

"Who said I wanted the jewel." His face got closer and closer to Kagome's, closing his eyes and puckering his li…

Gasp!

Kagome had woken-up from a nightmare. Her heart was beating against her chest fast. _That's just... a very strange dream._ She lightly slapped her face to make sure she's truly awake. She looked to her left where she found Shippo cuddled up with Kirara and Miroku not so far by them asleep while he's still in a nice posture sitting. _How can you sleep like that…?_ She wondered. Then she looked to her right where Sango was sleeping. Kagome smiled in relief that she's not dreaming. That was just too bizarre for her to have an enemy suddenly going to kiss her!

Then she realized something different. The young miko swiftly turned her head towards where the entrance was. _InuYasha?!_ She quickly got up and stepped outside. Then a soul-collecting demon went hovering by as she stared at it. _Even he was, he would be a little distracted by someone far more interesting than you._ The voice echoed in her mind. _Is it just a coincidence?_ She knew it had to be Kikyo.

The demon stopped, went back, and approached Kagome which startled her a bit and made her step back. It circled around her and then once again just stared at her.

"…You want me to follow you?" It didn't respond or anything. _Can it even talk?_ It stared at her once again and went off. She followed.

She went deeper and deeper into the forest and saw something glowing. Since Kagome was getting near, she slowed down trying to be as quiet as possible. Soon she saw InuYasha and Kikyo standing and talking close by each other as she hid behind a fairly large tree and kneeled down. It was faint but she could hear a couple of words.

"Yes… It has," said InuYasha staring the miko's eyes and held the hand that was touching his face, "Where were you all this time?"

"Around… Finding myself," she rested her head on the hanyou's chest as he wrapped his other hand above her hips. "Tell me, InuYasha. Do you still care about me?"

He went blank. Kikyo lift her head and stared into his eyes. "Well?" His mind started to have an argument.

_Say yes!_

_Dude! Remember Kagome, man! Tell her to bleep off!_

_True, but how can you say no to eyes like Kikyo's! So deep and beautiful she is._

_Hey, don't listen to him. Think of what Kagome is going to feel if she find out about this._

_Ah… she'll get over it like she always has. Remember the good times you had with Kikyo? Fighting by her side, the boat…_

_You love Kago… BANG!_

_You don't need to listen to him. C'mon, you know you want say it_.

"Yes," he finally decided, "Yes, I do."

Kagome's heart was pounding once again and her eyes started to blur with tears trying to hold back. _Was Naraku in my dream is right?_ She forgot how much it hurts when InuYasha does something like this to her. _Why does he do this to me?_ Then she thought and got up and wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve. _Wait, why am I getting all upset? I don't need InuYasha. He's obviously happier with _her_ than me. As long he's happy… Besides, there are other guys out there! From now on, I will not care one bit if InuYasha goes to Kikyo. She can have him!_ Kagome walked back to her sleeping bag and slept crying.

--

**A/N **Yeah… you probably found it very strange when InuYasha started having people talking in his head. I am watching too many Simpsons reruns… And what's up with Kagome's imagination of Naraku trying to get a kiss?!

Oh… I think there's another name for those "soul-collecting demons…" Someone correct me. ;; I am not sure…

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will post the next one probably this weekend. Please review and tellie me what you think!

waves See ya next time!


	2. I'm Going Home

**A/N** Second chapter! Kagome is going to go back to her time as usual. Oh, and plenty of thanks to those who reviewed! Very supportive.

--

**Chapter Two: ****_I'm Going Home_**.

As Kikyo stared into his eyes, she saw uncertainty as he said "Yes." She didn't want to believe it. All she wanted was him to be by her side again. For the past months, she decided to try to forget what happened 50 years ago and accept the fact that Naraku was the one that torn up what that had. Instead, she replaced that with the reminiscences of him and her together. Oh how she wanted to feel the warmth again. She decided to forget what she saw in his eyes and gave a pleasing smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The miko buried her face in InuYasha's kimono as he gave a tighter hug. They stay like that for a while, enjoying the moment. Slowly Kikyo has fallen asleep into his arms. InuYasha was still not thinking. It was like his body just moved all for him and all these thoughts popped out of nowhere, nothing think about anything else but Kikyo. _She smells so nice…_ Then suddenly he saw a peak of light. The sun was rising. Meaning everyone will be waking up soon. He mustn't let Kagome know about this! He doesn't mean to do all these things. It just… happened.

"I… I have to go," she started to wake-up to the sound of the hanyou's voice. When she woke-up, she found him gone.

He arrived at the camp. _Good, they're all still asleep._ As he was just going to sit down and relax, his nose picked up something. He followed the scent. It was in the little cave. Kagome's tears… _Why was she crying? Does she know?_ He thought. _She_ _couldn't be. I would've picked up her scent if she did come by._ He stroked Kagome's cheek where it was wet from crying. Somehow he knew he did something.

InuYasha got up and stretched, "Ah… I'll figure out soon enough, if she starts being all bitchier than usual, then I'll know it's my fault." Then he was off outside sitting and continues keeping a watch out, just in case, waiting for everyone to wake-up.

Eventually everyone woke-up. It was a normal day like any other day. They packed, and off they went. InuYasha was expecting Kagome giving him a cold shoulder instead she was strangely happy and always had some kind of smile on her face

"How did everyone sleep today?" Kagome asked.

"Great!" Shippo replied as Miroku and Sango nodded with a smile implying as "good." They had a conversation about random stuff but InuYasha wasn't paying attention. He kept staring at Kagome waiting for something to happen while walking. He never got off the hook running off to Kikyo that easily.

"InuYasha," the sound of someone calling his name startled him. "InuYasha! Did even you hear what Kagome just said?" Shippo said.

"Wha…?"

"Sigh, InuYasha. You were staring right at her and you didn't even hear a word?! Well, Kagome says she has to go back to her time to study and take an exam."

He rolled his eyes, "why do you even have to bother? You miss almost every class and whatever work you're supposed to do. It's not like you're going to pass by doing a couple of tests and fail."

Kagome just shrugged to his words still walking happily with that smile. _What _is_ she so happy about…?_ InuYasha wondered. It was starting to really bother him so he grabbed Kagome's arm and said, "Kagome, I need to talk to you," then glared at the others, "alone." He then dragged her to the side of the river off the trail. The others waited a bit and went hide in the bushes hoping InuYasha doesn't notice.

"So?" Kagome asked, "What's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"That… that smile. It's starting to get all freaky."

"So you rather have me sad or pissed everyday rather than happy?" She started to narrow her eyes and her smile slowly dropped.

"No, no," waving his hands all around, "It's just strange."

"That I'm happy?"

"No."

"Then what?!"

"That you're not pissed I ran off to Kikyo last night."

"Why would I be mad at you for that?" InuYasha was surprised. Hearing those words from Kagome about Kikyo and him was just… not her. It even surprised Miroku, Sango, and Shippo back in the bushes.

"Wadda you mean you wouldn't…! Ah never mind! Go back to your stinkin' time! Just don't take too long." InuYasha turned around and walked back to the rest as Kagome followed behind him still trying to keep a smile.

For the rest of the time, there was silence walking towards the village between InuYasha and Kagome. Everyone was feeling a bit edgy and scared about breaking the silence so they didn't dare to make a noise.

Kagome told Kaede about how she'll be away for a while and they had a quiet, small feast. You don't have special powers to know that there is a negative energy between InuYasha and Kagome. Even if Kagome was acting strangely happy. Then, Kagome went down the well to home.

--

**A/N** Ah… I apologize for such a short and bad chapter . It'll get better! Just move this to the side and we'll get to some dramatic stuff! Oh, and I'm VERY sorry that this came out late. I was actually suppose to post this last, LAST week but my computer is poopy and also school work. Heh.

:P You people are making me a bit indecisive about whether I should do a Naraku/Kagome fic… I was planning to do with someone else and another dude but... maybe I'll even do all three o.O Hekekekekeke!!!! I'll be back!! .


End file.
